1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technologies concerned with arrangements for rotary emulsifying and dispersing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rotary emulsifying and dispersing arrangements are widely used in industry. Previously used arrangements commonly contain a suction inlet like that of a centrifugal water pump, and in a casing contains impellers on the rotor thereof, similar to the impellers of a centrifugal water pump. The handled material is sucked into the casing upon turning of a rotor, and then the material is spiraled away from the rotor and hits upon a stator, which is set outside of the rotor, after achieving a given centrifugal power from the impellers of the rotor. The material finally is emulsified, dispersed and agitated, and is discharged from an outlet under pressure from the centrifugal power.
In order to achieve a dispersion property having a uniform granular size, the rotor and stator either are constructed as a multi-stage type, like that of a multi-stage pump, or are constructed so as to connect the suction inlet in the dispersing arrangement with a retrieval tank into which the material is dischargeable, so that the material can be redirected into the arrangement, and be treated a plurality of times and thus achieve a uniform granular size. However, when a multi-stage rotor is applied, high pressure will occur similar to multi-stage pumping functions. Therefore, reasonably, cooling water for a mechanical seal in such an arrangement should be highly pressurized, and an auxiliary supercharging pump, which is used for pressuring the arrangement, is a must. Also, redirection of material from the retrieval tank into the arrangement makes the system an open system. Thus, it is difficult to achieve a continuous process, as in a closed system.